Power Rangers Elemental Charge
by templeofolar
Summary: The Power Rangers face the evil Octomus with special powers.
1. It's A Charge

It's A Start

"That last takeover was a breeze!" said Octomus.

"Yeah!" said Lord Drake.

"I never had anything so easy in my life!" said Octomus.

"I agree!" said Lord Sleipnir.

"So, where should we conquer next?" asked Octomus.

"How about the planet Earth?" asked Lord Drake.

"That sounds like fun!" said Octomus, "let's do it! Zobil soldiers! Go to Earth and start causing trouble!"

What they didn't know is that someone was spying on them. She heard enough. She left quickly, but she wasn't undetected.

"Hey, boss," said Vancur, "I think someone was spying on us!"

They both looked in the direction of the spy and saw no one.

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Octomus, "soon, their kingdom will be ours anyway!"

"Why of course!" said Vancur, "I was just thinking about that!"

The spy was Divatox. She went to where Rita and Lord Zedd were playing an outdoor game. Rita saw her approaching.

"Look!" said Rita, "Divatox is coming!"

"Where?" asked Lord Zedd.

"Behind you!" said Rita.

Lord Zedd looked behind him and saw Divatox approaching.

"She looks worried!" said Rita.

"I wonder what's wrong?" said Lord Zedd.

"Divatox?" said Rita, "what's wrong?"

"There's a villain named Octomus who is trying to conquer the Earth!" said Divatox.

"Even though it wasn't necessarily our fault, we have to help the people of Earth," said Lord Zedd.

"Yeah!" said Rita.

"Come with me!" said Divatox, "I have an idea!"

"Where are we going?" asked Rita.

"You'll see!" said Divatox.

They went to Reefside High, and they were greeted by a friendly receptionist.

"Hello!" said the receptionist, "how may I help you?"

"Yes," said Divatox, "we're looking for Dr. Tommy Oliver. It's important."

"I'll see what I can do," said the receptionist.

Rita and Lord Zedd smiled at each other. At the time, Tommy was teaching on human DNA. Then the receptionist appeared in his doorway.

"Yes?" asked Tommy.

"You have visitors," said the receptionist, "they say that it's important."

Tommy sighed.

"I'll be down in a second," said Tommy.

Tommy proceeded to leave his classroom.

"You guys behave yourselves while I'm gone," said Tommy.

Tommy left, after Tommy left, the class became unruly, then another teacher came in, and the class quieted down. Tommy went to greet his guests in the lobby.

"I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "what can I do for you?"

"Can we go somewhere where it's quiet?" asked Rita.

"Sure!" said Tommy, "we can go into the conference room. Follow me."  
Tommy led Rita, Lord Zedd, and Divatox into the conference room. They sat down in comfortable chairs at the long, wooden table.

"Okay," asked Tommy, "so, what do you need?"  
"It's us," said Rita, "Rita, Lord Zedd, and Divatox."

Tommy became apprehensive.

"What are you up to?" asked Tommy.

"It's okay," said Lord Zedd, "when we were born, we were good, but a villain named Darkonda turned us bad, and when Andros zapped Zordon's tube, his energy turned us good again."

"I see," said Tommy, "okay, I'm going to trust you guys. Don't let me down."

"We won't," said Divatox.

"So," asked Tommy, "why are you here?"

"There is a villain named Octomus who wants to take over the Earth," said Rita, "he and his forces want to conquer the Earth."

"Really?" asked Tommy, "and how do you know this?"

"I was spying on them," said Divatox, "we came to you because we figured that we could work together, and we could do something about it."

"I see," said Tommy, "well, we can go to my basement and do something about it. Let me tell Roberta that I'll be gone for a while. I'll be right back."

"Okay," said Rita.

Tommy exited the conference room and went to face the receptionist.

"Roberta," said Tommy, "can you line up a sub for me? I'll be gone for awhile."

"No problem, Dr. Oliver," said the receptionist.

"Thanks, Roberta," said Tommy, "you're the best!"

Tommy then went back into the conference room.

"Ready to go?" asked Tommy.

They all answered affirmatively. They all hopped in Tommy's jeep, and Tommy drove to his house.

"We're here!" said Tommy.

"Where are we?" asked Rita.

"My house," said Tommy, "there's something I want you to see here."

Rita and Divatox felt uneasy about going inside Tommy's house, but they decided to go anyway. They followed Tommy to his basement.

"Tommy," asked Rita, "you don't plan on making us have a base in your basement, do you?"  
"No," said Tommy, "I brought you here to make an important phone call."  
Tommy contacted Aquitar, and Aurico answered.

"Aurico, here," said Aurico.

"Hi, Aurico," said Tommy, "this is Tommy. I was wondering if you knew about any bases that my friends can have because they are thinking about starting a Power Ranger team."

"Actually, there is," said Aurico, "it's on Eltare. It is an abandoned base by Zordon. I can teleport you there if you like."

"That would be nice," said Tommy.

Aurico teleported Tommy, Rita, Lord Zedd, and Divatox to the outside of the base.

"It looks nice!" said Lord Zedd.

Lord Zedd put his hand on the door, and the door opened. It was dark inside, and there were wires everywhere. They moved carefully throughout the base, and then Lord Zedd stepped on a droid, who turned the lights on.

"Intruder! Intruder!" said the droid, "oh, I thought that you were the Decons! I'm Alpha!"

"Alpha what?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy," said Lord Zedd, "he may be the first Alpha ever made."

"Oh," said Tommy.

"This place is a mess!" said Alpha, "let me clean it up really quickly!"

Alpha moved at blazing speed and cleaned the base up. Then, the base looked presentable, and their jaws dropped.

"So," said Alpha, "what do you think?"  
"Nice," said Tommy.


	2. Turning Red

Turning Red

"Okay," said Lord Zedd, "now that we have a base, now we need rangers."

"Well," said Tommy, "first, you guys need to change your names. You might scare someone."

"No problem," said Lord Zedd, "I'll be known as Chuck."

"Yeah," said Divatox, "I'll be known as Carol."

"Rita isn't that scary," said Rita.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Carol, "we need some sort of power source."

"You know," said Rita, "there is a power source. It is the Deius Crystal. It is in the Nedor Mountains on the planet Rydaria."

"Tommy and I can go and get it," said Chuck.

"Yeah," said Rita, "it is in a cave in the Nedor Mountains!"

"We can get it," said Chuck, "right, Tommy?"

"Right," said Tommy.

Tommy and Chuck teleported to the foot of the Nedor Mountains. What they didn't know is that Branken and Broden were on the other side of the mountain climbing it. They met at the cave. They lunged for the crystal, and Branken and Broden managed to knock Tommy and Chuck out of the way. Branken managed to try to pick up the crystal, but the crystal released a charge that knocked Branken against the cave wall.

"Let me try!" said Broden.

Broden did the same thing, but the same thing happened to him. The crystal released a charge that knocked him against the cave wall.

"Let me try!" said Tommy.

Tommy picked up the crystal, and it glowed intermittently in his hands.

"I guess that the crystal can sense the difference between good and evil," said Tommy.

Branken and Broden became angry. They left the cave and blasted the ceiling.

"If we can't have it, nobody can!" said Branken.

The cave began to cave in, and Tommy and Chuck began to quickly get out. They climbed down the Nedor Mountains and went back to the base.

"Do you have the crystal?" asked Rita.

Tommy displayed the crystal to her, and Rita was overjoyed.

"Now, we can began searching for rangers," said Chuck.

"This base is equipped with a ranger database," said Alpha, "it has data on any ranger past or present."  
"Well," said Tommy, "let me use it!"

Tommy found three rangers.

"I've found three ranger candidates," said Tommy.

"Well," said Carol, "go and get them!"

"Right!" said Tommy.

Tommy went to the Shiba house and knocked on the door. Jayden answered.

"Hi!" said Jayden.

"Hi!" said Tommy, "I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver. I believe I'm looking for your sister."  
"I'll go and get her," said Jayden.

Jayden went upstairs to his sister's bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Yeah!" said Lauren.

"Someone's here to see you!" said Jayden.

"Tell them I'll be right down!" said Lauren.

"Okay!" said Jayden.

Jayden went down the stairs and approached Tommy.

"She'll be right down," said Jayden.

"Okay, thanks!" said Tommy.

"No problem!" said Jayden.

Lauren came down the stairs and approached Tommy.

"I'm Lauren," said Lauren, "what can I do for you?"  
"Let's step outside on the porch," said Tommy.

"Okay," said Lauren.

Lauren and Tommy stepped outside on the porch.

"How would you like to become a Power Ranger again?" asked Tommy.

"Again?" asked Lauren, "how did you know that I was a Power Ranger before?"

"When you became a Power Ranger, all of your data was stored in a ranger database," said Tommy.

"I see," said Lauren, "okay, what do I have to do?"

"Just grab my elbow," said Tommy.

"Okay," said Lauren.

Lauren grabbed Tommy's elbow, and they teleported to the base. Lauren was astonished by the technology of the base.

"This place is amazing!" said Lauren, "okay, where's the Power Ranger stuff?"  
"I just have to find the other two teammates," said Tommy.

"Other two teammates?" asked Lauren.

"Just trust me, okay?" said Tommy.

"Okay," said Lauren, "I guess!"

Tommy left the base and went to Miranoi. He bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the stranger.

Then the stranger looked at Tommy.

"You don't look like you're from here," said the stranger, "my name's Maya; how can I help you?"

"I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "I'm looking for Kai Chen."

"He's one of my best friends," said Maya, "come with me! I'll show you where he lives! Follow me!"

Tommy followed Maya to Kai's abode.

"Here's where he lives!" said Maya, "I'll see you later! Good luck!"

Maya then went on her way. Tommy knocked on Kai's door, and Kai answered.

"Hi!" said Kai, "how may I help you?"  
"I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "I was wondering if you would like to become a Power Ranger again?"  
"Sure!" said Kai, "if it is possible."

"Well," said Tommy, "it is."  
"Okay," asked Kai, "what do I have to do?"

"Take my elbow," said Tommy.

Kai took Tommy's elbow, and they both teleported to the base. Kai was also astonished by the technology of the base.

"This place is amazing!" said Kai, "okay, so where's the Power Ranger stuff?"

"I just have to find one more teammate, and then, we'll get started," said Tommy.

Carol, Chuck, Rita, Alpha, Kai, and Lauren became well-acquainted with each other. Tommy went to Mariner Bay and then, to the Mariner Bay firehouse. He knocked on the door, and a firefighter answered.

"Hello," said the firefighter, "how can I help you?"  
"Yes," said Tommy, "I'm looking for Carter Grayson."  
"I'll be right back," said the firefighter.

The firefighter approached Carter.

"Carter," said the firefighter, "you have a guest at the door."  
"Oh, really?" asked Carter.

Carter went to the door to greet his guest.

"I'm Carter Grayson," said Carter, "what can I do for you?"

Then Carter remembered something about this guest.

"Hey!" said Carter, "you're Tommy Oliver! I remember you! You were with us when we went to fight Serpenterra! What can I do for you, man?"

"How would you like to become a Power Ranger again?" asked Tommy.

"Sure!" said Carter, "what do I have to do?"  
"Take me by the elbow," said Tommy.

"Okay," said Carter.

Carter took Tommy by the elbow, and they teleported to the base. Carter was also astonished by the technology of the base.

"Okay," said Tommy, "now, that the three rangers are here. Let's get started. We are facing a tough empire. The leader is Octomus. The co-leaders are Lord Drake and Lord Sleipnir. Their generals are Branken, Vancur, and Broden. Their forces are the Zobils. All three of you are red rangers and have the power of fire. Carter, you have the Lion Fire Zord. Kai, you have the Ox Fire Zord. Lauren, you have the Eagle Fire Zord. Together, they form the Fire Megazord and have the Fire Saber. For weapons, each of you has a blaster and a short sword. Carter, you have the Lion Sword. Kai, you have the Ox Ax. Lauren, you have the Eagle Bow. Together, these weapons form the Fire Defender. Are there any questions?"  
They looked at each other and said nothing.

"Good," said Alpha.

Alpha gave them their Element Morphers and Element Coms.

"What are these?" asked Lauren.

"The two pieces are your Element Morphers. If you put them together and say, 'Extreme power', you will morph into Power Rangers. The watch-like device is your communicator. It allows you to communicate with each other and us. It will also allow you to teleport anywhere," said Alpha.

"Nice!" said Kai.

The alarm began to sound.

"What is that noise?" asked Lauren.

"That's the alarm," said Chuck, "it sounds when there is trouble. Right now, there are Zobils in Angel Falls. You can handle them, right?"  
"Right!" said Carter, "it's morphin' time!"

"Extreme power!" said the three rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene. At first, they had trouble defeating the Zobils. Then, Kai saw two Zobils accidentally collide and disintegrate, so he decided to experiment and put two Zobils together, and they disintegrated.

"Hey, guys!" said Kai, "put them together! That's how you defeat them!"

Lauren and Carter had trouble discerning his message, but then they got the picture. They defeated all of the Zobils.

"Who are these freaks of nature?" asked Lord Drake.

"They call themselves the Power Rangers," said Lord Sleipnir, "they fight for good! I can't stand them!"

"Whatever!" said Octomus, "I will conquer Earth even if there are a thousand of those Power Rangers!"

The rangers returned back to the base.

"Good job out there, everyone!" said Rita.

"Now," said Tommy, "does everyone know the ranger code of honor?"  
They all answered affirmatively.

"Good!" said Tommy, "make sure that you follow it!"

They all smiled.


End file.
